Redemption
by Callista Gseran
Summary: Things were not always what they seemed, and a final showdown with the Sith puts the abilities - and fate - of many of the Jedi to the ultimate test. Cowritten with XanQenadius, Steffan Karrde and Myk-ron Dinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

Continued from "_To All Things, An End._"

* * *

He had been in hyperspace for 3 days now; he knew someone would come after him so he dared not stop. But his craft was NR, so he had to get rid of it and soon. He had a feeling Steffan wanted him found, and he knew that hiding from that Jedi was almost impossible.

"Rancor's Lair, come in."

Ainar had set a course for a star-system near Kessel, going straight for Barab in this craft left a trail Steffan would be sure to find.

"_Rancor's Lair respondin'. What's yer bidness here?"_

Ainar had to make this convincing, if they found out that he was a Jedi they would shoot him out of the sky. "Rancor's Lair, my name is Lissord Perenzo. I'm on the run from those blasted NR agents, and I need to get rid off this vessel A.S.A.P." A few seconds passed and Ainar felt that he was getting nervous, if they didn't buy it, he would have to jump out of here real fast.

"_Cap'n Perenzo...that vessel is registered to a Jedi...next you are gonna tell me you killed 'im!"_

Thankfully Ainar had made sure to erase every bit of data on this ship about his real identity and changed into a old flight suit he found in the cargo bay. The suit did not smell very good. "No, I didn't kill anyone...I needed a ride and I stole this ship on Coruscant. Now they are after me! Please." Ainar started punching in a new set of coordinates, just in case they didn't believe him.

"_Cap'n, we are sendin' you landin' coordinates. Shut down your weapon systems and exit the ship unarmed, and then we will see if you are really who you say you are..."_

"Alright, I'll do that, thank you." Ainar cut the channel and fed the data into the computer and entered the planet's atmosphere. He had his passport ready, and he stretched. Hopefully he would be out of here in a few hours. Suddenly Ainar felt a wave of emotions hit him, he leaned against the panel and regained his balance. "Welcome back Arie...it's good to have you back," he said to no one in particular. He wanted to contact her, let her know how much he cared for her...but he couldn't risk it...risk her locating him in the Force. He sat down at the controls again and prepared the ship for landing.

* * *

**Livda**

She lay naked in his arms, shivering as the hot water ran down over him and onto her. His chest was warm and firm against the side of her head. She shivered again...she could not get warm... Her skin against his, wrapped tightly in his arms at the bottom of her 'fresher tub, letting hot streams of water pour over their bodies, he held her tighter still...

She continued to shiver...warmth was eluding her body... She tried to move closer into his arms, but she was as close as she could get without becoming one with him...the limits of physical reality were confining. She turned in his arms so that his chest was pressed against hers and her head rested on his shoulder. Every muscle in her body ached...

The shivering slowed... _Myk-Ron...I'm so cold... _She sent out weakly.

"I'm right here, my love. I'm not letting go," Myk-Ron voiced, looking down at his wife's weakened form lying naked in his arms. Upon her return from the other side, he had immediately gotten undressed and into the bathtub with her in his arms, allowing the hot water to stimulate her skin and body...he did not have a bacta tank handy, so the tub had to do.

She was quiet...too quiet for his tastes. "Arie...come on, baby-doll, talk to me," Myk-Ron pleaded softly as his wife's form was very still in his arms, shaking her lightly to get her attention.

_I hurt,_ was all she managed to send out. She was too weak to voice her own thoughts and what little strength she could draw from the Force was just enough to send her husband a mental message.

"I know you do, darlin', but you gotta try talkin' to me...I gotta keep you here with me...I'm not letting go of you again," Myk-Ron said, beginning to rock her gently in his arms, the tub and 'fresher room cloudy with steam from the hot water.

"Did...you get the number...on the bantha that ran me over?" Arie weakly joked, opening her eyes for the first time in what felt like ages to see a blurry version of her husband's face looking down at her, smiling. Her voice was soft and dim, with no real effort behind its tone.

Myk knew she was very, very weak...traveling between realms and within worlds had put a strain physically, emotionally, and mentally on Arie...still she was making an effort to talk and stay awake.

"That's my girl..." Myk laughed softly, hugging her close to him.

"Remind me..._never_ to do that...again..." Arie weakly said.

"I'm never going to let you do that again. I know what it's like on the other side, and I refuse to lose you..." Myk agreed. He moved her head to his right shoulder and draped her legs over his lap and left arm and cradled her in his right arm.

Arie smiled weakly at him. He leaned over and kissed her...deeply...as if he would never let her go...

* * *

He kept a silent vigil with her for the rest of the night. She lay under fifteen blankets on the bed and Myk had the heat dialed up to near unbearable conditions...yet she still shivered. He wore no more than a loose pair of shorts on the bed next to her with one arm around her incredibly fragile body. Coming back from the dead was no easy task, and the ordeal had taxed her dearly. Throughout the night, Myk lay there awake, concentrating on the Force and channeling it through him and into his girl. He could feel the life energy slowly begin to grow inside her...but it would take a little time for her to heal fully.

And yet...

The Phoenix had returned to her...he could feel its immense power within her. He could only guess that the warmth of the Phoenix was draining Arie's body of heat as the two sought their familiar coexistence.

Myk had a suspicion that when she did finally recover, she'd be back to her old self again. She'd be back to the way she was when she was twenty-four, strong and able both mentally and physically. She might even be stronger. The bird had certainly felt stronger...

She stirred in his arms. "It's a little hot, babe," She mumbled, half-asleep. Myk smiled as he removed a few of the blankets and lay back down beside her. She was getting better with each passing hour. Setting his mind back at ease, Myk began channeling the Force into his wife again.

* * *

He awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast, and cursed himself for having fallen asleep. Something wasn't right, Arie wasn't next to him.

He leapt out of bed and cringed as his cracked ribs protested the sudden movement. In light of everything that had happened, he'd completely forgotten about the wounds he'd sustained under Ainar's assault and Rhen Var. His body was young again, the old pain was gone, but broken ribs are broken ribs. He shoved the pain aside for now. Quickly, he threw on his pants and shirt, ignoring the pain such motion caused. He grabbed his lightsaber and burst out of the room...

Interrupting what looked like a down-home, family breakfast.

"You look quite the warrior, Myk-Ron," Steffan joked from the table. "Saving the galaxy in our pajamas now, are we?"

Arie smiled from the stove, and Myk could sense the energy flowing off of her. She was back. She was strong. And, she positively glowed.

Myk laughed. "I haven't had a home-cooked meal in...well...longer than I care to think about. I thought I'd been kidnapped." He tossed his lightsaber back into the bedroom and crossed the kitchen to his wife. "I dunno what you're makin', Babe, but it sure smells good." He went for the spoon in the pot on the stove, but Arie slapped his hand away.

"You go sit at the table like a civilized being, ya big nerf-hearder," Arie chided him. Myk stole another quick kiss and went to sit down. A slight groan escaped him as his ribs again protested against his moving. But, despite the pain, as Myk looked around the table he couldn't help but smile. This was why he fought. This was the stuff life was made of.

The galaxy could wait; Ainar could wait. For now, he was content to just sit and eat. For now, he could soak it all in and truly know what it was he fought for.

* * *

They had spent the day practicing, training, healing, relaxing, and eating. The Dinn and Karrde family together on the back porch terrace overlooking Arie's massive yard and then the city of Vista-Lopo down in the valley below.

It had been peaceful all day...a day of rest for friends, family...and Jedi alike.

Arie had been keeping tabs on the Endor events through her squadron's datapad and comlinks. Brink seemed edgy every time she pulled up the latest news, but relaxed once he heard that the last of the mobile suits controlled by the Bothans had been captured...When they had left the battle, the Sith had all been destroyed. Thanks to Andrea and _Blue Talon._

Arie, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed than Brink had seen her in years. She seemed completely at peace with the idea that the Catanni Admiral DeSoto, and the Corellian Colonel Turner, along with Admiral Layloto-San were conducting the clean-up and last sweeps of the battle just fine without her overseeing eye.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the group, she could feel Ainar in the Force, but she did not try to narrow his location. She knew he was searching for something in his soul and needed this time to himself and she was content to let her former student walk his own path in life... She had been down the same road Ainar was now walking and she knew this was something he had to do on his own...he had to make peace with the past in his own way and in his own time...however long that took.

She could also feel something else...something darker than she had ever felt before... since being in the Haze, as she was calling the in between feeling of the Force, she had a keener feeling for things further away from her. Almost as if her intuition in the Force had been sharpened to a fine point...she could feel it, whatever it was...out there in the cold blackness of space...

Later that night, after the Karrde family had occupied her guest rooms and had long since fallen asleep, she found her husband standing in the hallway leading to the master bedroom, staring at the holos she had framed on the wall... pictures of her family, her friends, her squadrons long since passed... pictures of her and Myk-Ron and Kevin...and Calsa and Ter-lon.

Arie walked up behind her husband who was wearing a pair of black silken night slacks and no shirt. The weather was always warm and pleasant on Livda, and Myk-Ron had forgotten how warm it could get. Arie had remembered though, and was wearing a light blue satin nightgown, ankle length, sleeveless with a sheer outer blue shawl around her shoulders.

Arie stood behind Myk and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head upon the back of his shoulder. She felt him wince slightly from pain. "You really should let me heal those ribs," Arie whispered softly, kissing her husband's shoulder, his skin soft against her lips.

"I know...I just didn't want to stress you after you'd just come back from that place…and, I guess I'm too thick-headed to ask for help," Myk-Ron softly laughed, so as not to wake the Karrde family.

Arie turned her husband around in the hallway and leaned into his arms. He wrapped her up against him and let her rest her head upon his chest. He laid his chin upon the top of her head for a moment and they stood together, peaceful.

Then Myk-Ron winced again, but this time not from pain but cold shock. He looked down past his wife in his arms to find Arie's two canines at her heels. One of them had rubbed its cold, wet nose against his arm, making him jump.

"Damn dogs," Myk-Ron cursed lightly, squeezing his wife in his arms.

"They aren't dogs, honey...they are domesticated Thorus Sounders, and they're just big babies," Arie softly laughed, letting her left hand fall to the canines and stroked their heads as they licked her hand.

"I thought you were going to use some of your fiery bird voodoo magic on me to heal my ribs..." Myk-Ron joked softly, lifting his wife's chin to kiss her. She got the hint and smiled at him.

"Well, darling...that would require you presence in the bedroom with me...and without your clothes," Arie slyly smiled as she kissed her husband again and walked down the hallway, grinning over her shoulder, beckoning him to follow her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Livda**

_Where are you?_ Steffan thought as he stood in an open area of the woods outside Arie's home. The wound was finally starting to quit aching, but the aftermath of putting himself in danger to bring Ainar back to his senses had left an impression on Steffan. He looked to the stars, pulling out Ainar's lightsaber and held it out in front of him, focusing his senses through the Force on it. A lightsaber was an extension of the Jedi's self, and he was making an assumption that might give a general direction of where to start. He focused on an image of Ainar and poured it through his friend's lightsaber as he softly whispered, "Guide me."

The lightsaber softly hovered over his hand and started to spin furiously on all three axis. It kept this going for a few moments before it began to slow down a bit at a time. Suddenly, it held in one direction and the lightsaber's blade came alive. Steffan looked down the blade as it pointed to one of the many stars overhead.

_Outer Rim_, he told himself as he tried to remember some of his star charts. _It's vague, but it's a start._

* * *

Ainar lowered the ramp and exited with his hands above his head. "See? I'm unarmed," he said, using the Force to influence the guards pointing blasters at him.

"So, you are Captain," a fat Twi'lek man said, walking towards Ainar. "My name is Eeran. I am the...'executive' of this little business here."

"Nice to meet you," Ainar responded, lowering his hands. He shook Eeran's hand. "I'm Captain Perenzo."

"Welcome Captain. May I ask where you heard about us? I would hate to think that we are in the Galactic Yellow Pages," Eeran laughed.

"No, nothing like that...I asked around, and you were recommended," Ainar responded, using as much of the Force as he could to fool the Twi'lek. Usually, he could snap his fingers and have the man do tricks for him, but now…now he had to remain quiet in the Force.

"Well, friend, you have come to the right place...this is one fine ship you have there...A YT-2400 right?"

"Yes, with modified shielding and extra firepower. I wish I could keep her, but the NR agent's are tracking her, and I know you can let ships 'disappear'. All I need in return is a fast ship."

"Alright then, I'll give you 3000 credits for her, and an X-wing. It's fast, sturdy, and reliable."

Ainar knew the Twi'lek was scamming him on the credits, but he didn't care. He had to get out of here and on the move again quick...for a moment there he felt like he had heard Steffan talking...but shook it off. "I accept...now, can we please hurry?"

* * *

"Do you think you're ready to handle things alright?" Steffan asked Arie as Jade, Andrea, and Dilan were squaring things away onboard _White Squall._

"I'm sure, brother," Arie told him with a laugh as she hugged him. "Are you sure you won't stay any longer?"

"I've still matters to tend to from Rhen Var," he told her as they walked a bit. "And, I think I may have an idea of where to start looking for Ainar."

"Steffan," she warned him. "You know as well as I do that he'll be found when he wants to be found."

"Of course," Steffan said as he looked to see Callista coming out of the house. "We're fixing to head out!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"What's the flight plan?" Arie asked as the younger Jedi headed into the ship.

"Since Callista needs to hook up with Xan and Andrea needs to pick up her XJ3, Jade will take _White Squall_ to Coruscant," He paused there and pointed to one of the stars overhead. "Ainar's lightsaber pointed towards that area when I tried an old technique. I'm going to take_ Blue Talon_ from here and do a general check of the area before I go home." He turned and looked at her, "But, you're right. I know I won't find him this easily."

"He's got to find his own way now, Steffan. You've just got to trust that he'll come to terms with things on his own. I think he needs this, but I don't think he'll be gone forever. Go after him now, and it'll be a waste of time," Arie told Steffan.

"Aye," Steffan agreed. "But I want to have a look around anyway."

Arie sighed and shook her head. You are only going to make him run again...you are chasing him away, brother, Arie thought to herself. "My husband and I are going to accompany Major Maxell back to Endor to see how the clean up of the battle is going and then we shall meet you back at Coruscant in 3 days, alright?" Arie asked Steffan.

"Three days sounds good," Steffan said as he looked out past the ship then turned back to her. "You know I'm not trying to drive him farther away, Arie. I just want him to know I want to talk, not confront."

"It doesn't change the fact that you will make him run," she told him. "Brother, please...give it up for now. You've got a lot of things to handle from all of this. Let Ainar make the first move."

Steffan sighed and nodded, conceding the point to her. "Alright, I'll check this one hunch. Then...I will draw back and leave him be. But you know this goes against what I'm feeling here."

"I know. But, with all things, they happen when they're ready."

He looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "You're starting to sound more like a Jedi again rather than a General..."

* * *

Callista helped load the last of the Karrdes' belongings and looked back to see Steffan and Arie in deep conversation. She knew it was about Ainar. She knew Steffan still wanted to go after Ainar, but she wasn't sure that Master Karrde was thinking rationally about it. Ainar was his friend, his best friend, and it hurt the Catanni Master to know that he was out there somewhere, fighting demons alone.

_Ainar, I know that you can hear me, because I heard you back on Coruscant... Please come back to us, I know you can..._

* * *

Ainar tried to nap while in hyperspace, but every time he closed his eyes...he saw himself, striking Steffan down, slicing into his torso. He didn't like that very much. He just hoped his friend would forgive him one day.

_Ainar, I know that you can hear me, because I heard you back on Coruscant... Please come back to us, I know you can..._

Ainar was startled, but recognized the voice. But he couldn't go back, not yet, not in a long time. He was back on course for Barab 1 and he would be there in less than 4 hours. The Barabels were a proud race, and held the Jedi in high esteem after a pair of Jedi Knights settled a peace treaty there between clans back before the Imperial era. So he would be safe there. He just needed to make sure that the word of his arrival would not travel off-world. As Ainar relaxed back into his chair he looked out, the starlines soothed him...though he had a nagging feeling he was being watched...somehow.

* * *

Myk was up to his eyes in engine grease as he scrambled about, under, around, and in the _Firebird_. He and Arie were going to see how the clean-up was going at Endor, and it had been a life-age since the ship had seen any action. The shields were running a tad low, and the quads needed recalibration...the engines just needed a quick tune-up.

The whole day he worked on his baby, and when he finished she shone in the early evening sun. Wiping grease from his hands, Myk-Ron took a deep, relaxing breath and stretched his senses a bit in the Force.

* * *

**Msst**

The mist that was this planet's namesake enshrouded the encampment. They'd already killed dozens of those horrible pink floating orbs that created the stuff. The creatures had proved a difficult kill regardless of their apparent laziness.

All was going as planned. The base had been set up within weeks, and training was in full force. In the mists they fought for hours. They were sent on small missions to bring back crystals from the deadliest regions on the planet, the Crystal Mists. Many had died, but even more had survived and they were stronger for it. They would be ready...when the time came they would be ready for war.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Sith!" He called from a podium above the masses gathered for this occasion. "Today one of you becomes a warrior. Honor him, for that is his right. When the time comes he will be ready as will you all. The Jedi have hunted us for millennia. They have tried again and again to extinguish our flame from the galaxy. But we have survived. In a year, we shall take our fight to them, and they shall know the fear they once brought upon us. For now, we train, united once more as a people. Know that you fight for all those that have gone before you, and those that are yet to come!"

* * *

**Livda**

"Babe!" Myk called down the corridor of the _Firebird_. "You got everything you needed?"

"Yeah!" she called back, and Myk could hear the airlock sealing.

He smiled as she took her spot at the copilot's chair. This was going to be fun. Just like old days...

* * *

**Livda**

"Master, the Phoenix and the Conduit have left Livda," The captain spoke into his comlink. "Shall we pursue?"

"Yes," His Master replied. "Test yourself against them. Die if you must, but remember that there is no dishonor in an intelligent retreat. We only need to scare them, Captain."

"As you will it, Milord."

* * *

**Barab I**

"Milord," The Sith at Barab 1 reported. "The Fallen One has just landed. Orders?"

"Keep your distance, Soldier," His Master replied. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he stays put, but do NOT confront him or let him know you are there."

"As you will it, Milord."

* * *

**Livda – Aboard the _Firebird_**

Arie plopped down in the copilot's chair and immediately recoiled, a disgusted look on her face. "Oh Force, Myk, don't you ever clean this thing?" she asked, her hand brushing against some greenish-brown glob of crud that was smeared on the co-pilot's chair...

"Babe, it's probably just engine grease," Myk calmly replied, his boots kicked up on the cockpit's HUD rim as he leaned back in his chair, relaxed.

Arie shook her head, still disgusted and took a handkerchief out of her vest pocket and wiped the spot free of gunk. She rolled her eyes at her husband when he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Sweety," He said. "The engine's spotless though. We could head back for a...uh…intimate inspection later."

Arie laughed. "You do know how to talk to the ladies, Rogue," she winked at him.

"I have my moments," He sighed contently.

"Have you got things covered up here? I want to go check on our passengers," Arie said as she rose from her seat.

"Sure thing, Arie," Myk replied. "And, I was only half joking about that 'inspection' ya know?"

Arie cast the Rogue a devilish grin. "And, I was only partly sarcastic in return. Engines make me hot," she said before turning and leaving the cockpit to check on Brink and Maxell. The two were seated in the lounge area onboard the _Firebird_.

"Hey, you two. Everything alright?" Arie asked Brink who was wearing a smuggler's grin and Maxell who looked as if a bantha had just relieved itself on his new boot.

"Oh, just splendid!" Brink said. "Maxell, 'ole boy here can't play Sabacc worth a damn! Beat him three times already!"

"I'm afraid we were not taught how to play 'fringe-rat' card games at the academy," Maxell said, mustering as much military dignity as he could.

"Arie went to a military academy as well...and so did I...we both know how to play...what was it you called it? 'Fringe rat' card games," Brink smirked as Maxell blushed at the embarrassment he thought he had caused Arie.

Arie sat down at the table and gave Maxell a pat on the back. He looked at her and his sour expression lifted a bit as she smiled at him.

"Come on, Brent, loosen up a bit. I'll teach you how to play with the best of them," Arie grinned as she began to deal the cards among the three players. "Or the worst."

"Room for one more?" Myk asked from the hallway. Arie nodded and Myk strode over and purposely put his chair in between Maxell and his wife, forcing his wife to move closer to Brink. She frowned at him.

_I saw that,_ Arie sent to him, shaking her head as she continued to deal cards.

_Saw what?_ Myk asked, his face portraying an innocent look.

_Put yourself between my advisor and me...a bit jealous are we?_ Arie sent back, slyly grinning.

"Will you two stop it!?" Brink interrupted them, shaking his head at the two.

"Stop what, hot shot?" Arie asked, flinging the last card at Brink.

"Those mental conversations that only Jedi can have," Brink replied, sorting his cards.

"Honestly, Brink, what makes you think we are doing that?" Arie feigned innocence.

"Because you make these ridiculous faces at each other while you're doing it! I been around you two long enough, I can sometimes even guess what you're sayin'. The cuteness is obnoxious," Brink laughed. "Now, quit yer yackin' and kriffin' play!"

Myk and Arie laughed as they began the Sabacc game, teaching Maxell how to play with three of the best former smugglers in the galaxy...

* * *

Arie watched starlines flying past the transparisteel of the cockpit, wondering if Ainar was alright, and if Steffan's flight was going well. She also wondered if his family had made it safely to Cataan...she kept feeling something distant...something dark...and then felt her husband's arms around her waist.

She smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder, holding her in front of him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," Arie quickly replied, hiding her worries from her husband. She did not want to spoil the good mood he had been in after beating her and Brink at Sabacc four times in a row before Arie had finally given up.

"Sure?" He asked, kissing her neck softly. She turned to face him, smiling.

"Yes, love. Just running through my head the things we need to do and things I need to see to once we reach Endor," Arie replied, kissing her husband on the lips and pulling out of his embrace to lay down for the night.

Myk-Ron watched her go, shaking his head, knowing she was trying to hide her worries from him, but was not doing a very good job of it...

* * *

_Blue Talon_ dropped out of hyperspace and cruised around in a gentle arch as Steffan got his bearings and closed his eyes to get a feel of the situation. He took a few moments before sweeping the wings back and just let inertia carry him along as he tried to focus on anything that the connection from Ainar's lightsaber could give him.

But so far, he was getting no where. Arie and Myk's point was coming in loud and clear. But, he knew using the lightsaber as a focal point was a long shot, and Steffan could do no more than try. So he just leaned back in the pilot's seat.

_It was worth a shot_, he thought as he prepared to plot an exit path for home. And, that was when he started getting an energy signal from the asteroid belts nearby. It was too large to be just a single ship or even a group of them...a base?

He cruised in a little closer, stretching out with his senses. Something wasn't feeling right here. About the time he was close enough to start an active scan, a group of blasts exploded off to the starboard.

"That's far enough right there!" A voice came out over an open channel. "Get any closer and they'll need a sponge to collect your remains."

Steffan flipped a few switches above him and _Blue Talon_ switched over from flight mode to mobile suit mode, but he didn't level any of the weapons on the area. He could already feel the anxiety and fear pick up a few moments after he had finished moving to a different position.

"We want nothing to do with you, Karrde. Get going now while you can."

_Reputation precedes me_, Steffan told himself as he tried to think of a way to proceed without having to fire...

* * *

Arie stepped off the _Firebird's_ ramp in full military dress, her hair pulled back in a bun and her cap tucked under her arm. Her advisor, Maxell, stood beside her also in full dress. Myk and Brink stood adjacently, wearing older style uniforms (a concession to those who'd served before the joining of the Republics military branches), casually surveying the scene before them.

Before Myk's ship on the docking bay floor was the crew of the _Thorus Sounder,_ Arie's flagship, all in full military dress, saluting at attention. They were lined by file, division, platoon, and rank on either side of the bay, a pathway cleared for her to greet Admiral Layloto-San, Colonel Turner, and the Catanni Admirals from the battle fleet.

_They were dressed in white shining armor, blaster rifles at their sides as they stood at attention...Captain Needa and Admiral Piet mustered their most dignified look as Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader descended the ramp onto the bay floor, looking over the storm troopers...The Emperor darkly laughed as his evil plans to destroy the infant Rebellion grew in power with the Death Star..._

Arie shook the coldness off as a chill ran down her spine and the Force rushed in on her all at once. Myk-Ron wore the same look of disgust and coldness on his face. He had felt it too.

"Maxell, find out what orbit we are on immediately!" Arie ordered, regaining her composure.

"And change it!" Myk added in.

"What's the deal?" Brink asked, looking at Arie and Myk like they were Hutt bounty hunters.

"I know what course we are on..." Arie said quietly, remembering the flashback she had just seen through the Force.

"I do too...Battle of Endor...Palpatine's death," Myk bit out, coldly, knowing from Han Solo's first-hand account what had happened in this region. The Emperor's death had left a "cold spot" in the Force that both Arie and Myk had felt as the orbit of Arie's flagship passed through the location where the Emperor had died.

Brink gave them a nod, understanding better what they had just felt. Arie saluted her troops and was approached by the Joint Chiefs.

"I will retire to my quarters. We shall discuss the battle come tomorrow morning," Arie said, not even giving them a chance to speak up. They nodded and saluted, letting Arie pass in peace.

"As you wish, General," Admiral Layloto-San replied.

They realized something must have been wrong, for Arie normally did not pass up a chance to debrief her command staff.

Maxell escorted the Joint Chiefs back to the bridge as Myk-Ron led his wife to her quarters and told Brink he would meet him in the ship's Class Six for a drink after a bit.

Arie entered her quarters and sighed heavily, feeling the strain of command once more. Myk-Ron noticed and locked the door behind them and walked around to the front of his wife. Arie removed her dress jacket and hung it up nearby.

"What can I do to help you shake that cold feeling?" Myk asked, grinning.

"Honey, I'm afraid until we change orbit, we are going to feel it upon every rotation," Arie replied, somewhat tiredly.

"Uh-huh," Myk said casually before turning a predatory smile on his wife. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot in that uniform? I've got an idea as to how we can shake that cold, but it takes two, and involves some serious physical conditioning…"

His hands snaked around her from behind and he unbuttoned her dress blouse slowly…Arie grinned.

* * *

"That was unusual," Payne said softly after General Dinn had left the hanger area.

"What was?" Admiral DeSoto asked him from where he stood.

"She's never waited for a debrief before, sir," Matther told them. "Just makes me wonder what happened where ever it was they had gone."

"Well, a break in the routine isn't entirely unusual," DeSoto told him. "Since we're to wait till the morning, how soon can you get your battlegroup to vanguard position?"

"I've currently a combat patrol flying right now, but Valkyrie can move at anytime. Our fighter patrol can augment their course and meet us there."

"Group status?"

Matther looked around the landing deck. "We lost five ships, several more were damaged. I currently have _Venture_ and _Vanguard_ escorting those that were critically damaged back home for repairs or scrapping."

DeSoto nodded as they started walking to their respective shuttles. "Keep a squadron of your Nighthawks on standby, Captain. I'm instructing Hollis and Conners to do the same. Nothing wrong with being prepared."

"Aye, Admiral."

* * *

The first thing that Steffan saw coming out of the installation were a flight of Storm Owls that were making a straight line for him.

_What the hell?_

Storm Owls were a light, maneuverable, and well-made escort fighter and interceptor. Their streamline design made them great as an atmospheric fighter for ground ops as well. And, they were strictly a Cataani-designed starfighter.

And, I know exactly where they got those, Steffan though, uttering a curse at the man who had been responsible for it as he started warming his weapons up. "Rancor Lair, we can do this one of two ways; the easy way...and, the real easy way."

* * *

**Barab I**

Ainar opened the cockpit on the X-wing and climbed out. The warm air washed over him as he stretched his limbs. He had landed in the space port in Alater-ka and there were few people around. Ainar opened the cargo hold and got his luggage out.

"Welcome visitor, welcome to Alater-ka!"

Ainar turned around to see a friendly Gran, all of his 3 eyes sparkling with joy. They probably don't get a lot of visitors.

"I am the commander of this spaceport, Reyye-Yaas. And I welcome you to Barab 1." the Gran said, extending his hand.

Ainar walked over to the Gran and shook his hand, "Thank you Mr. Yaas." Ainar closed the hatch and locked down the X-wing. "I am here on personal leave, and I need a place to rent. I have New Republic credits"

"Of course my friend, please follow me, your credits are of course accepted here."

Ainar nodded and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Lead the way."

* * *

The city of Alater-ka was built in the middle of an arid desert. The temperature on the planet was around 45 degrees centigrade, and Ainar wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was still dressed in his pilot's uniform, tailored to keep him warm in space. He needed to change soon.

"Ahh, here we are," the Gran pointed towards a tall building marked 'Spacelanes', obviously the main hotel in town. "There should be plenty of rooms available; the hunting season won't begin for another two months."

Ainar stepped off the transport and nodded towards the friendly Gran. "Thank you again Mr. Yaas."

"You're welcome...Mr?"

Ainar made sure he had his other passport on him, since 'Captain Perenzo' could no longer be used. "Mr. Kim," he said. "My name is Veranni Kim."

* * *

"Coruscant Control, this is XJ-739 out from Livda requesting a landing vector for the Temple."

"739, Coruscant Control. Please transmit your ID."

"Transmitting..."

"Received, 739. You are cleared to land."

"Acknowledged..."

Callista guided her X-wing down to the Temple landing pad, and powered down. Before disembarking, she donned her robes. Noticing that a student awaited her at the edge of the landing zone, she hastened to meet him.

"Jedi Gseran, welcome to the Temple." The student bowed out of respect, and Callista returned the bow.

She gazed calmly at the student. "I wasn't aware I'd have a welcoming party."

"The High Council asked that I escort you..." The student turned and guided her inside the Temple.

She wondered at that. She was to meet Xan, soon, but if the High Council requested her presence she couldn't simply decline. As she wandered the Temple, memories came flooding back... she had not come to the Temple until she was 15, but she remembered it well. Master Luxkert had taken her as a student and trained her in the healer's art. During her years at the Temple, Callista had employed her skills in many conflicts, helping to care for the wounded. She had progressed far in her training since then, but she never stopped learning.

The Force was whispering to her at this moment, and she knew that whatever happened henceforth could have a lasting impact on her journey as a Jedi.

* * *

"So, did you catch the shockball game last night?" Loran asked Grev as the two stood guard outside the main docking bay.

"No, didn't get the chance," Grev grumbled. "Damn double shifts. Who won?"

"Corellia."

"Krif!" Grev sighed. "Looks like I owe you twenty cred..."

Loran didn't answer.

Grev knew something was wrong and he swung his blaster towards where Loran had been standing. He never got a shot off. He didn't even have time to scream. The last thing he saw was an orange beam of light slicing through the air towards his eyes.

* * *

"Oh, Myk," Arie breathed. "That was...athletic..."

The two lay there, naked and drenched in sweat. Myk laughed. "I've been feeling a lot better in these past few weeks than I have in a long time, babe."

"I could tell," Arie whispered as she rolled over next to him. "But have you still got your endurance?" The sly look on her face vanished as she kissed him deeply...

* * *

"Anybody heard from Loran or Grev?" Lt. Bombassa asked as he leaned over the main security comm panel.

"No, Sir," someone answered from near the door. "They still have two minutes before they have to check..."

There was an odd sound, like energy cooking flesh, and that poor soul never got the chance to finish what he was saying. Bombassa swiveled towards the door and fired. And in that same instant he too was dead.

Private Higgins crawled his way as best he could towards the alarm, but stopped when a pair of black-booted feet blocked his way. "You'll...never...make it out of here...alive..."

The two Sith above him simply grinned. The one with the orange blade ended Higgins' life.

* * *

Myk sat at the viewport, watching the activity of space around them. Arie was asleep and resting peacefully, but Myk couldn't. He lit up a cigarette and made sure the ventilation system was on. Something wasn't quite right in the back of his mind, but he couldn't get any kind of definite read. It was actually quite frustrating.

_Hey, _Arie called from the bed. _Nerfherder, what do you think your doing?_

_Just thinking, babe,_ Myk replied as he finished the t'bac.

Arie slid out of bed with the sheet draped around her. _About what? _She asked as she plopped down in Myk's lap with a glass of Corellian ale.

Myk smiled as he took a sip of the ale. _Don't worry about it_, Myk answered. _It's probably nothing._

* * *

"Hey, I heard a good joke over the weekend, Sven." said Marcus.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Marcus asked as he adjusted his guard stance just outside the command quarters.

"Okay, two Bothans and a Rodian walk into a cantina," Sven began. "The bartender looks at them and says, 'Hey, what is this, some kind of joke?'"

Silence answered.

"Oh c'mon, Marcus. It wasn't that..." Sven's last words were cut off as a green blade sliced through his vocal cords along with the rest of his neck.

* * *

Myk paced just in front of the entrance to the suite he and Arie shared. Something was wrong, he could almost taste it, but he couldn't pick anything up through the Force and there were no alarms. It was just a bad feeling. He just couldn't shake it. He had his sleep pants on and nothing else, but his lightsaber rested uneasily in his hand. He could sense Arie waking again, and could sense a flash of worry from her when she found he wasn't in bed.

_I'm in here, babe, _Myk called as he leaned back against the door to the suite.

_Myk, what are you doing?_ Arie asked, a little worried.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Myk sighed. "I can't sleep. It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh it's something all right," Arie replied, folding her arms across her chest. "What's wrong?"

"It's just a bad feeling is all," Myk replied. "I'm getting nothing through the Force and there haven't been any alarms...maybe I'm just...OH KRIF!" Myk shouted those last two words as he dove forward and away from the door. He took Arie down with him behind the sofa as the door to their suite blew inward in a fairly good-sized explosion.

"What the Krif?" Arie swore. "My blade is in the bedroom!"

"I know!" Myk shouted as he thumbed his own to life. "Stay here, and don't move."

With those last words, Myk vaulted over the back of the sofa and caught an orange blade on his silver. He parried the orange blade down and into the low table in front of the sofa before thrusting his blade behind him to catch a sweep from a green blade. Rotating his wrist and stepping back, he put the two assailants in front of him. They leered at the Rogue before making their move.

Orange feinted high right as Green came in low. Myk swept his silver blade in a low parry and riposted into Green's left eye socket. The eye boiled and burst and evaporated in an instant along with everything else inside Green's head. Orange took the advantage of Myk's blade being out of the way for a moment and lunged. Myk backpedaled as fast as he could, and was only grazed by the energy blade scything through the air in front of him. Myk grabbed Orange by the wrist with his left hand and slammed his right fist in the Sith's temple. The Sith was dazed for a second, but rolled with the blow and resumed an en guard position.

"Who the krif are you?" Myk asked as the two warriors squared off. "Who sent you?"

"I am no one," the Sith answered. "And, I am everyone. I was sent by the Force, and to her I return." The Sith collapsed on the floor and when Myk placed his fingers to the Sith's throat he could not find a pulse.

"Mistral Kill Serum," Myk explained as Arie came out from behind the couch and looked at the dead Sith before her. "They put the stuff in a false tooth and then when they want to kill themselves to keep the enemy from learning anything they break the tooth swallow the poison and die instantly. It's odorless, colorless, tasteless...the stuff doesn't show up on infrared or tmedical scans. I only know what it is because I've seen in before and know what to look for. The real question here though, is how he came across it. And, who he's working for."

"I'll get Intel on it, immediately," Arie said as she rushed to the comm station. "The line's dead..."

"Figures," Myk sighed as he stood up. "I think these two were the only ones on board, but we're going to want a ship-wide search running anyway. Whoever they are, they're well trained, and well-funded. Mistral don't usually sell their secrets."

"Intel will never discover who these two are," Arie sighed. "As much as I love them, they're just not cracked out for hunting down Sith. You said the poison was Mistral?"

"No, the Mistral make the poison," Myk explained as he began to dress. "They're a warrior society that was thought extinct until that Thrawn scare all those years ago. They surfaced again while that con-artist, Flim, was posing as Thrawn."

"Where do we find them?" Arie asked as she donned a form fitting flightsuit.

"We don't," Myk replied. "They don't have a home planet. And, they very much like their privacy. No, we're going to need to call in a favor on this one, babe. We need to get in touch with Steffan. We need to speak to Talon Karrde."

"Master," The young one knelt before him. "The units following the Conduit and the Phoenix have been killed."

"Did the enemy get any information out of them?"

"No, milord. Ar'Karri ended his own life before they could."

"It is sad to have lost two fine soldiers, but that is the price of war, young one," The Master said. "For now, we shall leave the Conduit and the Phoenix alone. It is enough that they know someone is watching them...for now."

"Aye, milord," The young one answered. "And the Fallen One?"

"The orders remain the same," The Master spoke. "As long as they are focused on finding him, they are not focused on us. Which gives us all the more time to prepare. You've done well, young one. Return to your training. Grow strong in the Force with your brothers and sisters."

"As you will it, Milord."


	3. Chapter 3

As Myk had expected, they found nothing. The ship was searched from stem to stern, and nothing was found that implicated the means with which the two Sith had entered. Their path was marked by death; six guards and the crew of the security station comm center were dead or injured. As he ran through the events in his head, Myk had to admit that these two Sith were good. Very good.

"How's the _Bird_?" Arie called.

Myk was atop the Firebird doing some repair work to ease his mind. "She's doing okay, she's still running a little sluggish and I've only got the shields up to one hundred seventy percent, but a little more time is all she needs."

"Good," Arie said as she climbed her way up. "Intel hasn't found anything more on the Sith that snuck aboard, but they have found a nest of Bothan and Rodian ships just on the other side of Endor. They need to be taken out, or forced to surrender and we'll be leading a few squads to do just that."

"Sounds like fun," Myk grinned as he pulled Arie the rest of way on top of the Firebird. "When do we leave?"

"Well, they appear content to just sit and wait so we'll give them a day to contemplate surrender," Arie replied. "If we don't hear from them by Oh-Six-Hundred tomorrow, we head out."

"So we get another night in that suite of yours?" Myk asked playfully.

"Maybe this time, we won't get interrupted," Arie nodded coyly.

Ryneas came down the stone steps into the training circle below their home. The lights were dimmed, but he could see his father meditating in the center of the circle. He approached quietly, cautiously, as he had been taught by Steffan. When he was in front of him, he knelt down and waited for his father.

"What is it, Ryneas?" Steffan finally asked as he kept his eyes closed and his senses outstretched.

"A message from Coruscant," his son said as he got up. "Master Dinn asked to speak with you in the morning."

Steffan nodded softly as Ryneas walked back up the stairs. He wasn't far behind him, walking into the kitchen to help Jade out. Andrea and Dilan were out, enjoying their time with Kara and Edward together. Ryneas had been tending to his studies and Catharine was playing with a few items on the kitchen floor with Jade watching her as she was preparing a few items for a luncheon when everyone else came home.

"There's been some news," she told him with a soft smile. "Andrea told me this morning."

"Edward?" Steffan asked, and Jade simply nodded her head to answer him.

"He has asked..."

"And Andrea?"

"Oh, you should have known the answer to that, Master Jedi," Jade teasingly told him. "She said 'yes'."

Arie walked the corridors of her ship alone, her hand silently trailing on the cold durasteel walls behind her as she silently thought to herself about the Sith that had penetrated the most secure ship in her fleet...Her boots clicked on the steel-plated floor and echoed in the hall.

Strange that Myk-Ron and I couldn't sense our attackers until they were upon us. They've learned a new trick, and that worries me,Arie thought to herself. She heard another set of boots clicking on the floorway behind her and she stopped in her tracks until the sound was almost upon her.

She recognized the faint Force signature as the only officer on her ship to have a slight affinity to Force sensitivity whatsoever and had never pursued training...her military advisor, Major Brent Maxell.

"General, begging your pardon, but I believe you are needed on the bridge. The Bothans have surrendered," he said quietly.

"As I knew they would," Arie said, turning to face her advisor and smiling darkly at him. She accompanied him to the bridge to receive the formal transmission of surrender.

She examined the bodies again, a pale blue tint to the skin, a deep coldness to the touch...

"Unclothe them, Captain. I want to inspect the rest of their bodies," Arie asked, a dark stern look upon her face as she watched her ship's medical examiner remove the outer robes and the tunics of the two Sith her husband had killed the day before.

She stepped closer to the examination tables and looked the dead Sith over with a careful eye. Her fingers moved to the cauterized wounds where Myk-Ron had landed blows to the Sith in the duel...and then to a familiar tattoo on each Sith's left forearm.

"Their death was not a result from those wounds, General. I am unable to explain their deaths," Captain Remy, the medical examiner, said as he scratched his head in curiosity.

"They died from Mistral Serum, not from a lightsaber," Arie replied.

"Blood tests, cellular biopsies, and a full medical examination did not detect any poison..." Remy began.

"Nor would they. Run a midichlorian test. I believe you will find the poison clinging to each. You have the equipment aboard?" Arie asked, fingering the tattoo again.

"Aye, General. I will contact you immediately once I have the results," Remy answered as Arie nodded and left the ship's mortuary. Major Maxell was waiting for her outside. He joined her in stride down the hallway.

"Find anything?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. We have a much bigger problem on our hands," Arie answered.

"Can I be of service?" Maxell asked.

"Yes, on a secure frequency, contact my husband and tell him to be cautious of his rendezvous point. His guest is not the worry, but rather who may be following them," Arie answered, knowing that her husband had left earlier that morning to meet with Talon Karrde, an arrangement Steffan Karrde had managed to pull off somehow.

"Anything else?" Maxell asked as they entered the turbo-lift for the bridge.

"Yes. Pull all records of the Guildsmen...those Sith were trained in the Guild's art of fighting and direct-action techniques...they were branded with the Guilds' tattoo...we are going to have a much harder time dealing with the Sith if they were trained in the art of stealth attacks," Arie answered.

"Aye...not only are they Sith, powerful in the Force, but now trained by the Guild...that would be..." Maxell began.

"...a deadly combination." Arie finished as she entered the bridge to receive the Bothan representatives and the Bothan Fleet Commander to sign the peace treaty and surrender forms.

"Good news or bad news?" Steffan asked from in his study.

"Both, brother," Arie told him from Thorus Sounder. "Good news is that the Bothans have agreed for a full formal surrender. Bad news is, I think the Sith have decided to make a different alliance."

"Myk was thinking that things might not end with Bane," Steffan said in a somber tone as he sat down. "Who do you suspect?"

"I don't suspect anyone, Steffan. Have a look at these." And the image shifted from Arie to two holos of a tatooed forearm. It was an imagine Steffan immediately recognized, because it was Cataani. The mark of the Guild...

"Where did you find those?" he asked now, an edge in his voice.

"Two Sith that infiltrated the Thorus Sounder the other night before Myk commed you," Arie told him. "Steffan, if they're learning these skills from members of the Guild or the Sith training the Guild's force-sensitive members..."

"I understand where you're going," Steffan said to finish her sentence. It was something the Guild had tried to do before and failed, but the Sith were obviously accomplishing the same thing for them...in what could only be called an unholy alliance.

"How much longer will you remain on Endor?"

"I don't know just yet. You know Admiral DeSoto has released all but two Cataani battlegroups to return home for refit and repair before going back out to their assigned guard areas."

"Aye...I've been keeping up. There's been a lot happening here...both on the family level as well as galactic..."

"Andrea?"

"She's been asked to marry, yes." Steffan said with a father's smile. "I'll tell you about it later."

The laughter was a wicked thing that echoed throughout the halls of the grand corridor. Kneeling respectfully before his Master, the Sith acolyte looked up. "What amuses you, milord?"

"The Jedi," The Master replied between laughs. "They're so predictably trusting. Ar'Karri and his brother were once Cataani Guildsmen, and now the Jedi think we've joined forces with that pathetic little group of assassins."

"That is good, isn't it, milord?"

"Oh, it's more than that, acolyte," The Master chuckled. "It's brilliant. The Jedi will waste all their time chasing down the Guild, and for nothing! It couldn't be any more perfect. They will find the Guild, fight them, possibly die trying, and then find out that they have no connection to us. We will have the time we need to build our army, and then some. Yes, acolyte, this is good. This is very good."

* * *

Quite literally in the middle of nowhere, he waited. Through Steffan, he had contacted Talon, and through Steffan he had received the coordinates for this place. The Wild Karrde should be here any minute.

Myk smiled a bit at the lone dreadnaught sitting, for all intents and purposes, dead in space about five klicks to his port. Years ago, many would have killed for these coordinates. The location of the famed Katana Fleet.

There was a flicker of pseudo-motion and the Wild Karrde winked into existence.

"This is freighter Happy Chance hailing freighter Smuggler's Luck," Came the call over the comm. "Do you have the conduits I ordered, unbroken?"

"Yes, your excelency," Myk said the code for all green. "Unbroken and undamaged."

"Good," The comm crackled. "Remain where you are, we'll dock with you and then do the transfer. Stand by."

The whole process ran real smooth and within fifteen minutes, Myk-Ron Dinn sat across from Talon Karrde in the man's office aboard his ship.

"We can speak freely in here, right?" Myk asked as he propped his feet up on Talon's desk.

"Yes, of course," Talon answered. "The more you say, the more I know about you."

"Cute," Myk replied, dropping his feet to the floor. "Let's just cut to the chase here."

"By all means," Talon said calmly as he poured himself a glass of wine. He offered a glass to Myk, but the Rogue shook his head.

"Two days ago, a couple of Sith managed to sneak aboard the Thorus Sounder and they made it all the way to the suite Arie and I were staying in."

"Most impressive," Karrde commented. "That's your wife's flagship. It couldn't have been an easy feat."

"I killed one, and the other committed suicide," Myk continued.

"Not entirely surprising," Talon interrupted. "Many branches of military all over the galaxy drill into their soldiers 'death before betrayal.' He killed himself to keep you from learning anything from him."

"I know that, Karrde," Myk said pointedly. "This isn't my first shockball game, you know. What I wanted to talk to you about was the means with which he killed himself."

"And that would be?"

"Mistral Kill Serum," Myk said. "Hidden in a false..."

"Tooth," Karrde leaned back in his seat and the lines about his eyes hardened in thought. "Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt," Myk answered. "Do the Mistral still have a homeworld? I thought they'd pretty much disbanded."

"No," Talon replied, shaking his head. "They have. Before Shadda died, she had received word that all 'sisters' were free to go about their lives as they saw fit. The Mistral disbanded, and that was that."

"That's what I figured," Myk sighed. "I was hoping you could put some feelers out for me. Find out if there's a group of retired Mistral gone missing. Anything. I've got a feeling that something big is brewing somewhere in the galaxy, and information is key. It also happens to be your specialty."

"And my stock in trade," Karrde grinned, all business. "Information still has a price, and my men don't work for cheap."

"You remember the credit line you had with the Republic military? The one you had Ghent set up all those years ago?"

"How did you...?"

"Open it again," Myk cut off the old pirate with a smile. "I'll be depositing your payment when I get some information. Until then, happy hunting."

* * *

"Do not rely on this Force of yours," The Mistral instructor called above the sounds of training. "It is a crutch! If you can survive without it, you will only become stronger!"

Recruits were arriving each day from across the galaxy and from many of the different factions of Sith scattered about. Many of Bane's followers were the first to join, but slowly others began to arrive as well. Disciples of Ragnos came and shared their experience with the rest. Wizened Reborn Jedi shared their knowledge. Even a few of Darth Taiko's clones showed up. How they had survived was anyone's guess. The Sith were beginning to unite, and the ones that didn't would serve the Master's purpose by being a distraction for the Jedi.

Everything was going according to plan. When the time came, the Jedi would not know what hit them.

* * *

"Learn anything?" Arie asked as Myk came down the boarding ramp of the Firebird.

"Yeah," Myk sighed. "I learned that we need to learn how to wait. Talon's got the best information out there, and even he'll be hard-pressed to get to the bottom of this one. Did you have any luck?"

"They're guildsmen," Arie nodded.

"You're sure?"

"They had the tattoos on their arms, and they were apparently trained as assassins," Arie replied. "You have doubts?"

"Well, just a question, really," Myk shrugged. "What if these two were just guildsmen who became Sith? Or Sith who just happened to be guildsmen? Not everything is a conspiracy, babe. Sometimes coincidence is just that."

"Either way," Arie said as they made their way to their suite aboard the Thorus Sounder. "It's something worth looking into. I'll have Intel on it in the morning. I think you're right that this will take some time."

"I know it will," Myk sighed. "I have a feeling that when whatever is going to happen happens, we'll all know it."

* * *

Callista spoke to the Master Healer that evening. The healer listened as she spoke of her experiences on Rhen Var and Cataan. She explained her study and application of advanced healing techniques while she cared for her fellow Jedi on Cataan, and how she had become completely immersed in the Force. She wasn't even aware of consciously healing anyone, she had been in complete harmony with the Force and it had just happened.

She stood before the Council, not without a bit of nervousness. Being called before the Council was a solemn occasion. The council questioned her extensively on her actions during the conflict on Rhen Var. After speaking with her for a couple hours they sent her to her quarters so they could discuss the events among themselves. She caught Xan's eye, and the Mando threw her a conspiratorial wink. The Master healer would summon her when the council had reached it's decision.

Unbeknownst to Callista, the Council had contacted Steffan Karrde on Cataan. They also summoned all the Jedi that she had worked with while on Rhen Var.

In an hour, the chime to her door sounded and Callista rose, straightened her robes and set out.

As she approached the Council chamber, she noticed many familiar faces. The doors to the council chamber opened, and she entered quietly. She knelt on the cool floor, calming her mind in preparation for what was to come.

"Rise Jedi Gseran," a familiar voice called out. She looked up in surprise and met the dancing eyes of the spirit of her former master, Mark Faulkner. He continued, "This council has considered your actions in the recent conflict and the depth of your connection to the Force. In recognition of your deep and continuous devotion to the ways of the Jedi and that of a Healer, this council recognizes you as a Jedi Master..."

Callista didn't really hear the rest; she was surrounded by her fellow Jedi as they congratulated her...

* * *

"This way, sirs," Maxell said, leading two high-classed gentlemen to the formal officer's club dining section in which Arie and Myk-Ron were seated, enjoying a quiet dinner.

Arie looked up from her glass of wine and a smile grew across her face as Maxell showed the two guests to Arie's table. "Charles! Erik! How good of you to come! Please, have a seat," Arie said, rising to her feet and offering the two men seats at the table.

Charles gave a low bow and gently took Arie's hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. Erik also bowed deeply, favoring her with a gentleman's smile.

"My lady, the years have been kind to you, for you look more beautiful every day." Charles complimented her before releasing her hand. Arie smiled, blushing.

"Forgive me, this is my husband, Colonel Myk-Ron Dinn," Arie began, embarrassed she had forgotten her duties of introductions.

"Scoundrel, rogue Jedi Master, former smuggler…you know, Corellian," Myk finished, shaking both the men's hands as they took their seats at the table.

Arie gave him a look and then continued. "Myk-Ron, this is Erik and Charles Isbill, my late second husband's brothers and closest military advisors from Corellia," Arie introduced the men.

"Nice to meet ya," Myk-Ron responded. Both Erik and Charles nodded to Myk-Ron's reply.

"Please, let me have the staff bring you a drink and a plate...what brings you this far out in the system? It must have taken you a while to track me down," Arie said, reseating herself and smoothing the satin red dress she wore.

"As a matter of fact, it did, General," Charles began. He was the middle child, whereas Erik was the youngest and Travis, Arie's late husband, had been the oldest child of Senator Branan Isbill.

"Please, you are still family, no need for formalities," Arie blushed at her brothers-in-law.

"Arie, we hate to interrupt Bothan negotiations and peace treaties..." Erik began, but Arie cut him off.

"I know why you are here," Arie smiled. "Corellia is ready to jump on the newly acquired Republic territories of Bothwui, isn't it? Your father's ties in the royal house have you come all the way out here to put Corellia's bid in for Bothwui?" Arie asked, grinning.

Charles and Erik's faces remained stone cold. Arie's smile slowly faded.

"Actually, we are here about father..." Erik said.

"His Lordship has passed on from this life," Charles finished, solemn.

"You can't be serious. Senator Isbill is dead?" Arie asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I am...he passed in his sleep just four days ago. His last will and testimony requested you be present at the funeral and that we give you this," Charles said, handing Arie a sealed mahogany case.

"What is it?" Arie asked.

"We do not know other than he specifically said it had to be put in your hands and no one else's," Erik replied.

Arie opened the box and found paper scrolls that looked as if they had not been read in several years. Arie gently opened one and began reading it.

"What's it say, love?" Myk asked, curious.

"Senator Isbill has named Charles his heir as Senator, Erik as Head of CorSec, and has left the twins his entire estate on Corellia. And it looks here as if he has left orders for Erik to make ready a CorSec fleet whenever I shall need it. He has allied the office of CorSec directly under my office of Galactic Defense," Arie read, slightly confused.

"Well you always knew the Corellians were up for a good fight," Myk-Ron said. "But the Corellia I knew and loved would bristle at the thought of being under anyone's control. We Corellians like our freedom."

Charles and Erik looked as though they really wanted to agree with Myk-Ron, but wouldn't bring themselves to say so out loud. Yup, Myk thought. There's that Corellian pride. I wonder what their old man was thinking…

"...he has also left me his documents and access to his private safe on Coruscant," Arie read further.

"You will accompany us to the funeral in Coronet?" Erik asked, rising from his seat. His brother, Charles, did likewise.

"Or course. Myk-Ron and I will depart in the morning, if you can wait that long," Arie replied, rising to her feet.

"It will keep. See you in the morning, mi'lady," Charles said, bowing once more as he and his brother exited the dining quarters of Arie's flagship.

"That was quite strange," Myk-Ron commented lightly, taking a sip of his ale.

Arie sat back down in her chair, watching the two men leave, stunned in silence.

"I would have never expected that," Arie said more to herself than her husband.

"He was old, Arie. People die," Myk replied casually.

"But now there will be civil unrest in the Senate. Senator Isbill was remarkable at maintaining the peace within the Senate. He had a way with words, and with people...I shall miss him," Arie sighed softly.

* * *

5 Days Later

Arie and Myk-Ron returned to their apartment on Coruscant from Corellia and the Senator's funeral procession, saddened by the great man's death. It had been nearly a month and a half since they had set foot on Coruscant and Arie sighed in relief as she entered her home.

Walking into the kitchen darkness, the lights sensed her presence and flickered on, illuminating the kitchen and dining table. A small sparkle caught Arie's eye and she picked up a small golden band...a wedding band she recognized as the one she had given her former student for his wedding...

_Ainar_... Arie silently thought as she fingered the ring gently, looking it over and then clutching it to her heart, knowing Ainar was out there somewhere, walking his own path in life...she missed him, but knew he would be alright...

* * *

One Year Later

Having ended the Bothan-Endor Conflict with the Bothan's full surrender and no leads as to the Sith or Guildsmen attacks, the Jedi found the galaxy peaceful once more.

Xan and Callista had been researching the mysterious events from Rhen Var for nearly the entire time. As Masters both, they led a small team of what Myk often referred to as Jedi Detectives. Upon last contact, they were heading into Mando space.

Steffan had not yet given up his search for Ainar, but the trail had long grown cold. Aside from that, the Jedi had his hands full in building his new Jedi praxeum.

As for Myk-Ron, the Rogue had decided to remain a Colonel. Military life suited him, and he was soon training new pilots for the NR military. Officially, that was his "job." Unofficially, the military kept him on the payroll as a kind of advisor. Missions were few and far between, but enough to keep him happy and still have the free time he and Arie desperately needed.

Arie awoke in her bed only to find her husband not there. She slipped out of bed, her satin gray nightgown flowing with her light movements across the floor of her Livdian house.

She spotted her husband from the balcony. He was down in the hangar working on his ship again.

There you are, Arie sent to her husband, smiling. He looked up from the Firebird and saw her standing on the balcony, smiling at him.

Where else would I be, love? He asked. Arie shook her head and smiled.

Breakfast will be ready soon, Arie sent back, running her hand over her abdomen lightly. She was almost a month pregnant. The tiny presence in her stomach radiated a lightness in the Force that Arie had never experienced before. Hello, little one, she sent the child growing within her. I love you!

"Excellent," Steffan said as he and Ryneas went through a sparring match...and his son had just taken advantage of a few moves that Steffan didn't remember teaching him and had almost caught him. They kept moving through the katas and sparring around the grotto away from the house.

Steffan couldn't believe that Ryneas was already getting close to being 16...it only felt like yesterday that he was carrying him around. And here he was, going through extra preparation for when it was his turn to take the trials to be a Jedi Knight.

Dilan had requested the High Council for a reassignment of his duties as a watchman. The Council agreed and granted him their "okay" for him to assist the Jedi tasked to Commenor. It let him be closer to Kara and the two of them were starting to become quite close in the year that they'd known each other. And, for once in her life, Kara actually knew some happiness that she claimed her sister could never understand.

And, Andrea...There had been some of Cataan's nobility that questioned Edward's choice of Andrea to marry, being that he had made the choice to continue the family line and succeed his father while Andrea had made her choice years earlier to the Jedi Order.

But Jameson DeGarma had let be known that he fully approved and was proud of the choice that his son had made. He had known and had come to respect Steffan Karrde ever since they had been young, and he thought it a grand honor for their two houses to be joined together in this way. No one disputed or challenged him.

No one challenged Steffan Karrde on this matter, either. Jameson was known for his prowess with a blade as well as being the monarch, but it was Steffan that was highly regarded among Cataan's best swordsmen as well a high member of the Jedi Order.

And in his heart, Steffan did not care about any sort of political concerns. He only wanted his little Andrea...he would always think of her as his little girl...to have a happy life. And if she was happy in her life with Edward, then Steffan was proud and happy.

The ceremony took place on the shores of Andrea's home province, where they had first met. It had been their request, since they had not wanted anything grandiose. Dress had been simple and Steffan was glad that he could walk Andrea down the isle. Everyone had been able to make it...and even Myk had behaved himself. And that was only because Steffan had threatened to haul him into the training circle and put his knowledge of the Seventh combat form to the final test.

Steffan had held his wife's hand as the priestess had told of tradition and how she wished Andrea and Edward both well. The two had exchanged their vows and the reception was held in Steffan's garden, which he had put some more work into cultivating in the time after Rhen Var.

But even with Ryneas and Catharine there, the house was starting to feel empty. But Jade had teasingly told him there would be new children in the house later on. And the thought of grandchildren had brought a big smile to his face as he and Ryneas had gone through their exercises.

"Excellent form," he told Ryneas as the finished with the days lessons. "Very well done."

Things were right as they left the circle to join Catharine and Jade.

* * *

Ainar looked at the stars above him and thought about the year that had passed...it was now almost a year since he set foot on Barab and since then he had mostly kept to himself, meditating and trying to sort things out.

_I miss you, my love..._

He thought about his late wife every day, he saw her smile and it brought him to tears every time. He missed her, and he missed his friends...

But he dared not face them...he wasn't ready.

He had turned his back on his life as a Jedi when he fell to the dark side and almost killed his best and closest friend. He wasn't a Jedi Master any longer, he was alone. For a long time after settling down in Alater-ka he had tried to live a normal life, without the Force. He had witnessed robberies, murders, fights and hardship and done nothing...but turn his back and walk away.

The Barabel race worshiped the Jedi and after a few months Ainar had to reveal his identity when saving a Barabel child from falling down a cliff...

The Barabel were quick to thank him and named him 'The guardian of Barab'. Ainar didn't feel like a guardian, and not like a Jedi, but he felt a little better knowing that his powers had saved the life of a child...after all the killing he had done, there was still something alive inside of him. Still some spark that worshiped life.

After that incident the Barabel had led him to the 'Neutral Jedi Zone', a large cave, hundreds of meters long and wide. It serves as a world court and a place for Jedi to stay and rest, and arbitrate disputes if needed.

He remembered that day very well, when he was first brought to this place. Now, Ainar doubted even his friends would recognize him...the former Jedi had a full grown beard, covering his face, his hair long and uncut and his robes dirty and torn.

But this was of no concern, material needs didn't matter to him. He wasn't the same man that had spent his life as a guardian of peace and justice...he was a loner, 'a lowlife' or even 'bum' to those non-Barabel living in Alater-ka.

He had sworn the Barabel clans to secrecy about his identity, and they respected his wishes, even though they argued many times that revealing his status as a Jedi might change the public's opinion on him. But he didn't care, he wanted to be alone and the citizens of Alater-ka kept their distance...which was fine.

He also couldn't take the chance that the word might reach someone he knew, or someone that knew of him...

He still had nightmares about Kate's death and his battle with Steffan...

But he needed to work things out. After moving to the cave he had started meditating again, he tried to make peace with himself, but so far...he was a murderer, a traitor. And, he couldn't face his friends after what he did.

He knew life had moved on for his friends, the HoloNet had been swarming with news of Andrea's and Edward's marriage, he had even seen a news report on Ter-Lon...it startled Ainar that the young boy, who Ainar had raised like his own, was a grown man, and reminded him much of Kevin.

Indeed life had changed, and he was sure most of his friends had forgotten all about him by now. Ainar looked at the stars once more and thought about his old life.

* * *

In a stance that, at a glance, would appear ridiculous, Myk-Ron waited. His left hand nearly touched the deck while his right was cocked way back behind him. His feet were spread wide apart as if he were stretching and his head hung loosely on his shoulders. The remotes, all twenty of them, randomized their cycles and he could feel a few of them beginning to build a charge. But he didn't focus on any of them.

His mind was far from what he was doing. His mind, for all intents and purposes, wasn't even there. He thought of nothing. He kept himself as a completely blank slate. He twitched his right hand a micron to the left and caught one of the stingers.

He wasn't even there.

Diving forward and rolling mid-air onto his back, he swept his silver blade around in a wavy arc catching seven more darts. His back hit and he rolled to his feet, dodging three darts in the process and batting away three more.

His mind was empty.

He was flowing backwards when he stopped abruptly and stood stone still. Ten stingers flew by his frozen body to impact on the wall behind him. In an instant he was moving again.

Time did not exist. Nothing did outside this cargo hold.

"Honey!" Arie called over the intercom aboard the Firebird. "We're almost there. Fifteen minutes to reversion!"

His concentration broke. "Shassa!" Myk cursed as he snapped out of it and was pelted by a dozen stingers. "HOLD!" He called, and the remotes all flew back to their storage compartments.

Arie turned two minutes later as Myk stumbled into the cockpit rubbing a few angry red marks on his shoulders and back. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked with a laugh.

"What in space gave you that idea?" Myk sarcastically replied.

"Oh quit being such a baby," Arie mocked. "We're nearly there and I thought you'd want to..."

Suddenly, the ship lurched out of hyperspace, jarring Arie out of her seat and causing Myk to hit his head on the forward console. Shaking away the dizziness, Myk slapped the levers forward, killing the hyperdrive. In that same instant his danger sense flared and he threw the Firebirdinto a twisting port-side barrel-roll.

Four fighters buzzed by on his forward viewscreen bearing strange markings. The craft themselves didn't even register in the ship's FOF registry. The design looked relatively familiar, and yet they were like nothing Myk-Ron had ever seen before. Within those first few heartbeats, however, he decided they were rather deadly little things.

"Arie," Myk said as he twisted his ship through more evasive maneuvers. "Are you okay, babe?"

"For now," Came a sarcastic reply. "You keep flying like this and you'll get us both killed."

"Watch it, sweetheart," Myk bit back with a bit of a grin. "I don't need a critic right now. I need a gunner."

"You've got one," Arie replied from the cockpit hatch. "Which one do you want me in?"

"Dorsal," Myk answered. "It's better protected up there."

Arie was down the hall without another word. Myk gave her ten seconds, then snapped the ship over to port before half-looping and pulling out through a drunkard's stumble.

"Now that's my man!" Arie called over the shipboard comm.

"Glad you're having fun, Princess," Myk replied as he cut the engines and flipped over in a smuggler's reverse. He kicked them back to full and shot through the center of the four ships that were on his tail. The shields were holding, but those fighters were slowly starting to nick away at them. "I'll try to get one in the money lane, but they're not going to make it easy. The quad's fully charged so take whatever shots you get."

"Aye, captain!" The _whump-whump_ of the dorsal quad came right after her words.

Myk's eyes searched space for the device that had ended their trip prematurely. Rolling starboard out of an insanely tight loop, he caught sight of the skeleton of an old Interdictor Cruiser. The giant spherical gravity well generators hung in space attached to the lattice work and nothing else of the old Imperial trap-ship. How they were running was anyone's guess, but Myk knew he'd have to take them out if they were going to jump out of the situation they'd been pulled into.

There was a flash of light off to his port and a bit dorsal followed by a "Whoo hoo!" in his headset comm.

"Good shooting, babe!" Myk grinned. He cycled through the possible targets on his HUD until his reticule centered on the gravity generator that had sucked them out of hyperspace. That was when he realized that only one of them was actually working...

He wanted to stop and think, but the laserfire peppering his underside prevented that. He snapped over on his side and switched cockpit weaponry over to torpedoes. His cross-hairs went from green to red in rapid succession and he squeezed the trigger, sending two purple-white streaks toward the offending generator.

He snapped through another loop, keeping an eye on the proton torpedoes. There was the flash of an explosion, but the gravity well was still reading strong. "...did I miss?" Myk asked aloud.

"No, babe," Arie replied over the comm. "One of those fighters flew in front of your shot...these guys are good, Myk."

The only sounds that followed were the screams of engines and the peals of laserfire as Myk wove and danced in a deadly game of hit and miss.

"Honey," Myk said, wiping sweat from his brow. "We've got to end this...now."

"What do you need?" Came Arie's solemn reply.

"You as a copilot," Myk answered. "The quad's drained anyway, and I have an idea. I'll give you fifteen seconds of level flight." Myk straightened out the Firebird and switched his deflectors to full aft. They were still holding, but just barely.

"Orders, Captain?" Arie said as she slid into the copilot's chair.

"First, get the holocorder running," Myk said as he switched back to an even spread with his shields and whipped the Bird around in a tight starboard arc. "We're gonna need some holos if we ever want to figure out what these things are. Then...take the helm..."

Arie flipped the switches for the holocorder then turned in surprise. "What?" She asked, shock evident in her voice. "You've never..."

"I know," Myk cut her off. "I know. But, for this idea to work, I need you piloting."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm heading aft," Myk explained. "I want you to fly relatively straight but juke it now and again. Let them think we're getting tired. Let them get on our tail, and tight. Then, when I give you the signal, I need you to open the cargo bay loading ramp."

There was a moment of relative silence.

"What are you going to do?" Arie asked cautiously. She had a bad feeling that her husband was going to pull yet another stunt only he'd be crazy enough to attempt.

"Hey," Myk said as he caught the gist of her thought pattern. "It's me." He disappeared around the corner at a run to the cargo hold.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Arie sighed as she put herself to the task of flying the Firebird.

"I am insane," Myk told himself as he latched shut the last seal on his cold-suit. Designed for fighter pilots in deep-space, the suit allowed for protection in the cold of space, but allowed a fair amount of maneuverability. Myk grasped his saber in one hand and swung it around loosely to gauge how much movement he actually had. Perfect.

He checked the seal around his helmet one last time and sighed. Where he got these ideas, even he didn't know. He flipped a switch on the swoop sitting next to him, and the engines thrummed to life. He mounted the bike aimed the steering veins for the cargo ramp and called Arie on the comm. "Now!"

Arie felt a slight vibration in the ship, but it was coming from the inside. Then she heard a familiar sound, but couldn't quite place it. She was still trying to pinpoint the memory in her mind when she heard Myk say, "Now!" Without a thought she opened the cargo bay ramp.

The following roar and whine of a high powered turbine kicked into her mind the memory she'd been searching for. She let out a stream of curses that would make a Hutt blush as the realization hit her. The nerfhearder went out the back on his swoop bike.

"Yep," Myk thought. "Definitely out of my kriffin' mind."

Swoops, as a matter of practicality, were never designed for space travel. A series of repulsor coils hooked up to one big engine didn't account for any kind of maneuvering in zero-g. But with the first fighter in plain view and coming dead-on, maneuvering was the least of Myk's worries.

Grasping the controls firmly with one hand, Myk placed his feet on the seat of his bike. He'd really have to time this right if he had any hope of surviving...now...He kicked with all of his might while holding onto the controls. The rear-end of the swoop kicked around and Myk goosed the throttle. Propulsion worked just fine.

The fighter that had been running dead on dove to avoid ramming into the large chunk of metal and engine now flying directly in front of it. Because Myk was holding on to his swoop for dear life he found that he was traveling much slower than the fighter, but in the same general direction. Much slower...but not so slow that what he had planned would kill him.

As the enemy fighter dove to avoid the swoop, Myk reached out a hand and caught one of the fighter's "wings." The force of it popped Myk's shoulder out of place, but he held on anyway. Summoning everything he had in him to ignore the pain, he managed to pull himself towards the cockpit. There was no wind, and once he was "attached" to the ship there was nothing to pull him off. In the cold of space he ignited his lightsaber and drove it into the enemy's forward viewscreen. He carved a good sized chunk out of the transparisteel and looked away as his opponent was sucked through a decimeter diameter hole by the violent decompression.

He made sure his saber was attached firmly to his belt and then scrambled to the hatch above the cockpit. With a bit of fiddling, he managed to get it open and he climbed into the pilot's seat. The controls were familiar, and yet he knew he'd never seen the configuration before. Getting his bearings, he flipped a few switches and steered the ship on an intercept course with the Firebird.

The other fighter was still harassing her, and Myk burnt space to reach his wife and his ship. Glancing around, Myk found what he was sure was weapons control and put the fighter in his target box. He let loose and was surprised at the punch this strange ship had in its cannons.

He managed a glancing blow on the enemy fighter, and, realizing that he was now alone in the fight, the enemy jetted away beyond the gravity well and entered hyperspace.

"Myk-Ron Dinn!" Came an angry voice over his helmet comm. "If you ever do something like that again..."

"You'll call me a nerfhearder, and love me just the same," Myk cut her off.

"I'll kill you," Arie corrected him.

"You'll try."

"Nerfhearder!"

"I love you too."


End file.
